raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
All I Want for Christmas
All I Want for Christmas is the 12th episode of Season 2, and is episode 34 of the full 210 episodes for the entire series. In this episode, Ray continually tries to have sex with Debra but she rejects him. Debra is finally in the mood on Christmas Day when they don't actually have any alone time. Episode Information *'Episode Title:' All I Want for Christmas *'Episode Number:' Season 2, Episode 12 (#34 of 210) *'Air Date:' December 15, 1997 *'Episode description (from DVD):' "Ray tries to get Debra in the mood for romance." *'Cast:' **Ray Romano as Ray **Patricia Heaton as Debra **Brad Garrett as Robert **Doris Roberts as Marie **Peter Boyle as Frank **Madylin Sweeten as Ally **Sawyer Sweeten as Geoffrey **Sullivan Sweeten as Michael **Andy Kindler as Andy **Christine Cavanaugh as Erin *'Crew:' **Jeff Meyer - Director **Steve Skrovan - Writer *'Preceded by:' "The Letter" *'Followed by:' "Civil War" Synopsis All Ray wants for Christmas is a little loving from his wife, and he's willing to try anything and everything to have his holiday wish come true. After having planned a time and day to make love in advance, Debra cancels it. Ray wonders why Debra is never "in the mood". While working at Giants Stadium, Ray complains to his buddy Andy. But Andy, being single, doesn't have any advice. So they both ask a co-worker Erin for advice...since she's a woman. Ray then tries to use Erin's advice on Debra. But by the time Debra is finally in the mood, it just so happens to be Christmas morning. So instead of having sex, they have to put up with the family for the holiday. Running Gags This is just one of the many, many episodes in which Ray wants to make love, but Debra constantly turns him down. In fact, this episode centers on that issue. Trivia This is another episode where the viewer sees Ray at work. But this time he's at Giants Stadium. In previous episodes, Ray is seen at Nassau Coliseum as well as Shea Stadium. The same set is used for all three places, just redecorated to look different. This episode's lunch is a TV dinner with Salisbury steak, corn, and mashed potatoes. The song Ray sings while sweeping the floor is "In the Ghetto" by Elvis Presley. The episode title is borrowed from the Christmas song "All I Want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth". Quotes *Andy: "I'm the wrong guy to talk to about women. Even my fantasies just want to be friends." ---- Ray: Not the flannel pajamas! Debra: What? Ray: When you come to bed wearing that silky thing I know I have a chance but the flannel pajamas? You might as well be wearing a porcupine suit! ---- Ray: Look, I know you have to be in the mood. But can't you just this once think like a man? Debra: I am. I'm completely disregarding your feelings. ---- Ray: What are you doing to me here? You're killing me! Debra: I just wanted to let you know how I was feeling. Ray: Well you can't kiss me like that! It's Christmas, Ally's up, my parents are coming over now. Debra: Sorry, sorry. Ray: You've activated the launch sequence now! Category:Episodes Category:Holidays